


Angel

by Chrispy_Channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Blind Character, Fluff, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrispy_Channie/pseuds/Chrispy_Channie
Summary: Opposites attract
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. You make my heart flutter.

Chan walked home sluggishly. His suit was too hot, his tie was too tight. All he wanted to do was get home to Felix who would be waiting for him. 

His little angel. 

Most people may assume the two of them an odd pair but Chan and his friends don't think so. They are the perfect example of opposites attract. 

As soon as he stepped into his apartment Chan pulled his tie looser and moved his waistband to let his tail fall out. 

Chan was infact a demon. A friendly one, which was quite rare. He had small curly horns and a long thin tail with a tuft of fluffy black fur on the end. 

He could be intimidating, if he wanted to be that is. 

"Lix?" He called out, his sensitive pointy ears picking up a banging. He must be cooking again. 

Chan really was against Felix cooking, not because he was bad. It was because he couldn't see. In short he was blind. 

Felix had been born with sight but due to an accident in his youth he was stripped from the sense. He's ok now, it took a long time for him to adjust but he's doing much better. 

"Yes Chan?" Felix called before Chan could hear a curse slip from him. 

"Are you cooking again?" Chan made his way down the hall to the kitchen 

"No..." Felix turned round awkwardly as Chan appeared in the doorway 

"What's that behind your back then?" 

"Oh I was...CLEANING" Felix pulled the frying pan from behind his back and swung it around 

"No you weren't, and stop doing that you're gonna give me a heart attack" Chan ran over grabbing the frying pan carefully out of Felix's hands 

"I was looking for the muffin tin" Felix pouted his soft feather wings drooping. 

"That's fine, just don't swing pans around" Chan rolled his eyes 

"Ok ok, you don't have to worry I can do it" Chan looked into Felix's frosted eyes. Some thought they were ugly, but chan found them incredibly beautiful. 

He looked determined but Chan still wasn't sure

"Sweetheart I don't know" 

"Oh come on" Felix whined shoulders slumping "please give me a chance" he jutted his lower lip out and put his hands together 

"Fine, but if you set one of your feathers on fire again-" 

"I won't don't stress, if it bothers you that much you can turn the oven on yeah?" 

"I'll comprise to that" 

"Yay" Felix jumped happily his wings be coming more alive so he was practically fluttering off the floor 

"Calm down, you get any more excited you'll hit the ceiling" 

...

Chan woke up to an overwhelmingly sweet scent, he'd not even realised he'd fallen asleep but he assumed it was due to his lack of sleep on most days. 

He got up groggily, Felix had turned the oven on without him. 

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Felix trying to take the cupcakes out of the tray without burning his fingers 

"Baby" 

"Holy shit chan" Felix jumped falling back and hitting the fridge "where's your bell you know I can't hear your footsteps" 

"I'm sorry love, I can't wear it at work" 

"But you can at home" Felix whined walking over and smacking Chan's head with his wing 

"I will" 

They'd decided to get a bell a few weeks after moving in together. Due to Chan being a demon he had very quiet footsteps, meaning Felix couldn't hear where he was. More importantly if he was approaching him. 

Flash back 

"I got you a present" Felix was surprisingly waiting for Chan at the front door when he got home from work 

"What is it?" Chan chuckled trying to peek behind Felix's back 

"No I know what you're doing" he shoved his wing into Chan's face 

"Oh no you caught me" he put his hands up in defence 

"Don't move" Felix walked up to him. Chan was about to say something until he felt something tie around his kneck "there" 

"What is it?" Felix moved his wing away so Chan could look in the mirror (for myself). Felix has bought him a bell. It was a small silver one laying on a black ribbon around his kneck. 

"Now I can hear you and you'll stop sneaking up on me" Felix flicked the bell making it ding 

"I'm not a cat" Chan whined his tail swishing round angrily in protest 

"No but youre a pig" 

"DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT" Chan grumbled grabbing Felix's waist carefully not to Startle him. 

"I think you should be a pig more often" he smirked "more like a piglet" 

"Felix that was one time" 

"Your little oinks were soooo cute" felix pinched Chan's cheaks lightly while making kissy faces. 

"Stop it" Chan mumbled thankfully he never had to hide how red his cheeks were. 

"Ok ok but will you transform again?" 

"NO"


	2. Blinds birds aren't useless

chan loved Felix's freckles (me too).to a human they looked like normal freckles but what was different about the freckles of an angel was that they turned white. Like little stars mixed with soft glitter. If you rubbed Felix's skin lightly little speckles of glitter like stradust would rub off. 

Chan loved them, he could stare at them all day, Count them, connect the dots to make constellations, kiss each one over and over. He just adored them 

He was sat in their shared bed counting Felix's freckles. He had counted thirty four so far and Felix was still asleep. 

The two always slept In a tangled mess. Chan's tail securely wrapped around Felix's thigh and Felix's wings making a cocoon around them. 

"Felix" Chan called softly getting a groan in response 

"Lixiiieeee" Chan stroked his cheeks in attempt to wake him 

"Noooo" he whined trying to roll away 

"Come on" Chan chuckled running his hands through Felix's white hair, which also,had sparkles in it. ;) 

"Five more minutes " he yawned reaching his hands round Chan's kneck and pulling his face into his chest. 

"I have work and you need to go to seungmin" Chan suppressed a giggle as he felt Felix's nose tickle his kneck 

"You're not gonna try to seduce me to stay" Chan chuckled as Felix started to kiss his kneck. 

"But seungminnie makes me work too hard, I already know how to use my magic" Felix changed to use a baby voice because if seduction wouldn't work cuteness would...maybe 

"But seungminnie is helping you get stronger" Chan returned with a baby voice wincing when Felix tugged one of his black curls 

"Don't wanna" he tucked himself closer wrapping his wings around them tighter 

"Your in good hands, I know you love to play with the fox" 

"Innie is too jumpy" Felix whined 

"Innie loves you" 

"I love him too..." Felix dosed back off to sleep

"Cute" Chan cooed, five more minutes wouldn't hurt

...

"Why are you stressing" Felix tilted his head confusedly as he heard the bell jingling frantically from all areas of the room 

"Cuz we overslept lix" 

Felix sighed asking siri to tell him the time. 

8:10

"Your work starts at nine you still have fifty minutes" 

"Yes but I need to get you to seungmins" 

"I could go myself" Felix mumbled hearing the bell stop for a moment 

"You could but it doesn't make me feel comfortable. Seeing as kimchi is at seungmins" (Felix's guide dog) 

"Okie" Felix jumped up clicking his fingers to change his clothes and fix his hair. One thing Chan was jealous of, Felix's abundance of helpful magic. 

All he knew how to do was send people into pits of despair and make curses. Not powers he really wanted to use. 

"Come on then pixie" Chan stretched out his hand for Felix to grab then pulling him out the door. 

...

"Minnie" Felix squeaked as Chan lead him to the front door of jeongin and seungmins house. 

"Heya lixie" seungmin pulled him into a hug 

"Thankyou chan" he turned to the demon giving him a small smile 

"Take care of my mate seungmin" 

"Of course I will" seungmin rolled his eyes playfully hitting Chan's horn with his wand 

"Be nice" Felix scolded the two before disappearing into the house. 

Felix walked down the familiar hallway with ease hearing a quiet rustling in the living room 

"Innie?" He called hearing the rustling stop and a loud banging and scratching come across the laminate floors 

"Hey innie" Felix dropped down to pet the fox who made happy sounds 

"He's been missing you" the wizard approached from behind "he loves to play with you" 

"He only likes it cuz I can turn into a bird" Felix scrunched his nose as he felt jeongin rub his against it. 

"Go on then, I'm dying to get some work done. I don't need his constant yapping" seungmin groaned pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"Aight" Felix dropped down muttering a spell. His body shifted replacing him with a small dove. 

"Inniie" he squeaked finally being able to talk to jeongin in an animal form.

"Lixxieee" the two collided jeongin being careful not to hurt Felix seeing as he was much smaller and all "it's been ages" 

"It's only been about a month" Felix laughed lightly pecking jeongins nose 

"That's too long" a low whine came from the fox causing Felix to laugh 

"I'm sure you were fine" Felix began to waddle down the hallway to fully enter the living room 

"Seungminnie built you a knew perch" jeongin jumped in excitement 

"What?! Where" eyes darting round the room Felix then forget he couldn't see a thing. 

"Lemme show you" jeongin gently grabbed felix behind the back of his kneck picking his up. He jumped up the sofa and walked along the windowsill dropping Felix onto the perch "we know you like to listen to the rain when it comes so we thought" 

"Thankyou it's great" Felix walked around it a bit to adjust to it's shape and position 

"Seungmins been waiting for ypu to see this" 

"Ill tell him love it later" Felix smiled turning in the direction he heard jeongins voice come from 

"He'd love that, damn tsundere boyfriend" jeongin muttered before curling up into a tiny ball.

...

Chan came back from work pretty late this time. Usually he works nine till five but he came home a lot later. 

"Chan! You're late" seungmin scolded crossing his arms over his chest 

"I'm sorry, I got caught up at work" Chan stepped inside pulling off his beanie. He was wearing the beanie so he didn't need to use anymore magic to hide his horns. 

"Felix is sleeping" seungmin lead him into the living room where Felix was hanging upside down on the perch 

"Like that?" Chan looked sceptical, he also noted seungmin had got him a new perch 

"Beats me" he shrugged, then as usual walking back into his office to enchant or something. 

Chan watched him leave with a fond smile. Jeongin was also sleeping just on the sofa underneath Felix. 

"Lixie" Chan called approaching Felix as quietly as possible. 

Felix let out a little tweet in response not opening his eyes. 

"Come on you did this this morning" Chan rolled his eyes picking up Felix carefully and placing him on his shoulder. There were many sounds of dislike coming out of him as they walked out of the door. Chan thought it was very cute even though Felix was angry. 

"Are you gonna transform or are you going to stay like that?" Chan totally ignored Felix's noises 

He turned his head to see Felix giving him a mad look then a little tweet. 

"Wait chan" jeongin ran up just as they were about to exit the door 

"Yeah?" He wasn't in fox form anymore but his hair was a crazy mess, Chan held in a laugh as he answered. 

"What's lix so angry about?" He rubbed his eyes then turned to Felix 

"Yes? Uh huh, CHAN" Jeongin listened to Felix's tweeting 

"What?!" 

"You woke him up that's so mean" 

"Not you too, bye" he said quickly before running out the door. 

...

"I'm tired" 

"Felix you're always tired" Chan grabbed a sleepy Felix pulling him into his lap 

"No...I'm...not" he said slowly yawning along 

Chan sighed connecting their lips together, Felix happily kissed back grabbing Chan's hair. Slowly Chan moved his hands down gripping Felix's ass and squealing it. 

"Channie" Felix whined breaking the kiss and moving to mark Chan's collar bone 

"Yessy" Chan teased stroking Felix's wings. Most angels would never even dream of letting a demon so close, let alone touch their wings. It showed a great trust between them. 

"Take me to bed" Felix dropped his head into Chan's kneck he wings dropping as well 

"Its not that late" 

"Tis" Felix pouted looking at Chan with puppy dog eyes 

"God I can't resist that face" 

"No and you won't" he broke into a smile his eyes turning into little crescents 

"Kiss me more and maybe I'll take you" Felix huffed at that connecting their lips again and wrapping his arms around his kneck. 

Chan kissed back just as eagerly pushing his tongue into Felix's mouth.

"Come on then I'm happy" Chan smiled picking up Felix's thighs and carrying him across the room 

Felix reached down and grabbed Chan's tail to play with the fur on the end. Chan dropped the two of them on the bed wrapping his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update this when I feel like it because I thought that it was too cute to leave as a one shot :)


End file.
